Wisdom
'Wisdom '''is the main antagonist of ''Future Card Buddyfight X and the CEO of Chaos Control Company. His buddy monster is Ruler of CHAOS, Geargod VII. He is voiced by Hirofumi Nojima (Japanese) and Brett Bauer (English). Appearance Wisdom is a tall man with some unusual, chaotic physical features. Aside from his pale skin, His eyes have a greenish-hazel color to them with aqua blue sclera. He boasts long, wavy gray hair in addition to two blue strands that point up and then out to the sides, two bangs that cover his ears, and one medium-length bang around the middle of his face. On his forefead are four diamond-like marks with two above each eye. His usual choice of outfit, especially when becoming active in his plans involves a reddish-brown jumpsuit with two neon blue lines from the neck down to the legs. On top of it are white armor plates that cover various parts of the body, and a long, lavender sleeveless jacket. Though his current age is unknown, he was noted by Paruko Nanana as the young CEO to Chaos Control before his first on-screen battle began, which implies that he is likely in his 20s, if not slightly younger. Personality Similar to Kyoya Gaen, Wisdom believes the world is too imperfect and has to fix it. However, he treats all monsters as inferiors and believes that humans should have complete domination over all monsters. In other words, he sees humans having intellect, and monsters having strength, in which humans should be the ones that control such strength. Anime Biography Buddyfight X Wisdom First appears after Sakate fails to capture Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz for him. He contributes the failure to CHAOS Yamigedo and proceeds to destroy it. He later orders Sakate to participate and win in the World Buddy Masters to acquire the Mirage Card. However, Sakate loses to Gao Mikado in Group A of the tournament, something Wisdom attributes to Sakate's incompetence and not his Ambush Monsters. So, Wisdom decides to simply take the Mirage Card by force, as he sees himself as the only one worthy of it. Shortly after Gao wins the World Buddy Masters tournament, Wisdom along with his buddy, Ruler of CHAOS, Geargod VII appear before Gao and his friends. He then orders Geargod VII to take the Mirage Card from Gao, to which it successfully does, before could use it himself. Wisdom then explains that the Mirage Card has the ability to become a card suited to the one who obtains it, which he then turns into the flag, The Chaos. Enraged, Gao demands the card back, though Wisdom states it too late since he already used it. He then summons a fighting Stage and challenges Gao, though Kanata Ozora took his place as Batzz left shortly before Wisdom came. As Wisdom and Kanata battle, he explains his beliefs to his opponent, offering him a chance to join him. However, Kanata refuses, thus making Wisdom believe he must be dealt with in order to see what he is really dealing with. Eventually, Geargod VII's power overwhelms his team, causing the once-labeled "No-Damage Fighter" to lose once again. It's at this point that Gao returns with Batzz, and the fight that he originally intended to start would finally begin. As their match goes down, Wisdom brings Gao's life to one point following a double attack with CHAOS Hadeath, to which he then ridicules his opponent considering Batzz to be his buddy. Revealing he watched the tournament, he expresses his disappointment toward Gao's failure to bring out the Demon Lord Dragon's full power and prove himself worthy of such. Questioning what he means, Wisdom claims buddies need to be upgraded in order to reach new heights of power, but Gao does not show signs of progression. Batzz rebuffs the thought of any person controlling him or him taking orders. However, Wisdom shocks the monster in response that he has recorded all everything he needed to know about Batzz, including the pieces of his past that he does not remember. He then proceeds to ask if the monster will join his cause, viewing the time he nearly destroyed Dragon World as heroic and sees his assistance capable of helping him bring the world the balance he desires. The Demon Lord Dragon refuses with a threat, and the battle resumes. Gallery For a full gallery of Wisdom, see Wisdom/Gallery Buddyfight Records Category:Antagonists Category:The Chaos Users Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Buddyfighter